


The Storm

by sarasfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasfics/pseuds/sarasfics
Summary: Moriarty is a sociopath that kills for fun.Sherlock is a sociopath that needs to solve murders to keep himself entertained.Sherlock becomes Moriarty's obsession. Moriarty comes into apartment 221B to play a little game, and what better time to do that than during a storm?





	The Storm

Moriarty loved being a criminal. Knowing he was a sociopath with no remorse, smarter than the police, being able to escape being caught, and to have the ability to have others only see what you want them to see was entertaining. The only person that could challenge Moriarty mentally was Sherlock Holmes.

He had plotted Holmes and Watson's murder many times, but had not yet succeeded.

Sherlock was smart. Hell, he was a genius! He had managed to fake his own suicide and fool practically all of London. These traits that Sherlock possessed had made him the perfect target for Moriarty. Moriarty just loved to play cat and mouse. Moriarty thoroughly enjoyed giving Sherlock a challenge. Sherlock hated him even more than he hated his brother, Mycroft, and that said something.

Sherlock waited inside, bored. He constantly checked his email for a notification saying somebody in London had been brutally murdered by some wannabe genius assassin. But the email never came. He could swear he was ready to plan his own brilliant murder.

Moriarty stood outside apartment 221B. There was a fairly large storm coming. Large enough for London to lose power. Those who had backup generators would spend the night being able to see, while good old Sherlock would be using flashlights.

Sherlock couldn't care less about weather. Weather like this brings murder. Murder brings entertainment, and for Sherlock, what he finds entertaining gets him paid. Walking to the apartment across the street Moriarty had rented out for a month, he waited.

After a few minutes Moriarty's flat had lost power, telling him so had Sherlock. He had a couple of hours or so before the power came back. Moriarty trusted the fact that he could slip into the house unnoticed by Mrs. Hudson. After all, he was able to get his hands on the Crown Jewels.

Carefully opening the door, he made no noise. After all this time, he had pretty much become an expert on getting in and out of a place undetected. Slowly, he walked up the stairs while Sherlock played the violin, gradually going faster and faster. One privilege of being a genius was being able to learn things that would take most people months, even years, in a few hours.

Sherlock, however, noticed Moriarty's arrival when he heard footsteps outside his door. Too cautious to be Watson, too masculine to be Mrs. Hudson. Of course it was Moriarty.

"I would have thought that by now you might be able to get into my flat a little more discreetly."

"Oh Sherlock, you made an important observation this early in the game. Pace yourself or else the game won't be as fun. I enjoy seeing you using your brain for something worthwhile, like my entertainment."

Sherlock knew what he was getting at. Moriarty couldn't have thought that Sherlock didn't know about him renting the apartment across the street. If he had, Moriarty would have been just as daft as any other normal human being.

"There is one thing I want from you, Sherlock."

"Oh, what do I have that would suit the amazing, egotistical, sadistic person that is Jim Moriarty?"

"I may be amazing, and sadistic, as you might find out if I used one of your riding crops, but egotistical? I might be offended if it weren't for the fact that I am currently talking to the hottest man that has a brain of some sort."

At this Sherlock laughed. It was a quick laugh that he gave when someone said something even more stupid than what he expected them to say.

"Get on with it, I'd hate for you to waste my time."

"I am afraid that your dear friend has expired as of forty five seconds ago."

"Who?" Sherlock stated with little to no emotion. Why exactly should he care if someone has died? Most of the time when someone is killed, they can prevent it if they knew how to get out of the situation, which would require intelligence, something many people do not have.

"That is for you to figure out, Sherlock. The task seems simple, but you should know by now I like to do things the hard way. You also have to find when they were killed, where they were killed, how they were killed, and why. You also can't call the police. If you fail to solve my little puzzle of sorts, someone of far greater importance dies. If you disregard the fact that I said don't call the police, they will die immediately." He paused for a minute, "You have four hours. Oh, and if you manage to solve this, I'll give you a little prize of sorts."

 

Focus, Holmes, focus.

The fact that the phrase 'someone of far greater importance dies' told Sherlock that it was not Watson. Moriarty knew that Sherlock never cared much for his brother, therefore his brother is not even important enough to kill in the first place. The two most probable people to have died are Molly and Mrs. Hudson.

Of course, if it were Molly, Moriarty would not have led her to the place she would be killed himself. It would have been someone he was working with. The same goes for Mrs. Hudson, who knew who he was after he blew up her wall. Seeing as Mrs. Hudson had just walked into the bathroom, that much he could tell, it was most likely that Molly had died.

Apon arriving at the lab, Molly was the one who was murdered, Sherlock knew that much. He had found her body, but she had not been killed there, that was obvious.

Where she was killed, was for later. Right now he focused on how.

Sherlock examined the body intently. Moriarty was watching his every little move. Being Moriarty had it's privileges. Sherlock thought it seemed obvious, to him, at least. Most people are too blind to see everything that is in front of them.

She was killed from carbon monoxide.

You can see a faint mark on her skin from where the mask was roughly put on her face, forcing her to breath carbon monoxide, which killed her. Judging by the way the corpse looked, Molly was killed today at 1:47 PM.

Where she was murdered has to have meaning, there has to be a trail. Moriarty is not one to just choose a random place.

Think, Sherlock, where would Molly go with a man she was interested in.

Then it dawned on Sherlock. It wasn't where she would like to go, it's where she would like to be taken to. This was a pretty easy murder to solve, taking that Moriarty set it up.

*Incoming call*

Caller ID:

Blocked

Sherlock knew that this call was Moriarty. Without rushing to pick it up, nor hesitating, he answered the phone. "Ah, Sherlock. Have you finally figured it out? You have approximately fifty-seven minutes until someone important dies!" Moriarty said cheerfully into the pink phone before hanging up.

Sherlock knew Molly's dream date had been to go to the park. After all, she had hinted for the longest time that he should take her on a date there. The only place he could go on a date with her now would be to the grave. Nobody would go to the park when a storm was going on, which made it a perfect place to murder a young woman, but Sherlock could not bear the thought of being wrong.

Sherlock arrived at the park. He walked around, desperately trying to find traces of carbon monoxide. After about fifteen minutes he had found a strap similar to one on a oxygen mask. Thirteen steps northeast he found the rest of the oxygen mask. Seven steps north there was a can that could be used to deliver carbon monoxide through an oxygen mask.

"Wow. Three minutes left and you still haven't found out why it was Molly I killed. I dare say I am disappointed in you to say the least."

Sherlock's mind raced to find out why.

WHY? Sherlock think! His mind screamed at him.

"She was killed in the park, by carbon monoxide, at 1:47 PM, and she was killed because you thought she had a chance with me. You can't have that because that would, for once, take my mind off of you."

"Everything you said was correct, not that I'm surprised. I could have had fun killing your dear friend Watson, what a shame." He said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"But now for your prize..."

Let's just say that for the next minute and thirteen and three quarter seconds, Moriarty put his lips to good use.


End file.
